Nightmares
by Reihoshi-ko
Summary: After waking her from a nightmare she couldn't escape, Kat finally admits to herself and to Dante that she wants him, but they don't get much time alone before the demons are back to claim the city. [One-shot. Based after Vergil's Downfall.]


**AN: I wasn't sure where this idea was going. I just started writing and this came out, but I'm pretty happy with the result. If I can think of somewhere to take it then I might continue this idea in other stories, but this in itself is a oneshot. **

**Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**

Nightmares

Dante let himself into the small apartment that he and Kat now shared as noiselessly as he could manage. He'd been out blowing off some steam and was a little drunk. His drinking had been interrupted by the demon attack that had left a cut down his face and he'd then decided to head home after killing the bastards. He was worried about Kat in all honesty. While he was drinking, he was almost able to forget about the danger to the city now, but when the demons attacked him and the two girls he'd picked up at the club, he was rapidly reminded of the danger. He'd told the girls to leave, and they'd happily obliged and ran off to safety.

Dante killed them quickly and then ran back the apartment to get home to Kat. He didn't like leaving her for too long. She was still recovering and with all the demons that were running about now he didn't like having her completely defenceless. He cursed himself for the entire journey home. He should have never left her alone. What if she was hurt, or worse? He'd never forgive himself.

It was just as Dante had shut the door that he knew something was wrong. He wasn't sure what it was and he waited in silence, his hands going to Ebony and Ivory just as he'd heard the whimper. It was scared and muffled and instantly panic slammed into his gut. Kat. He sprinted across the dark room towards her door, barging in and drawing Rebellion all in the same movement. He was ready to kill whatever disgusting demon was hurting Kat, but Dante found the room to be empty except for the prone sleeping figure in the double bed. Putting Rebellion away, Dante watched Kat in confusion for a moment, but when she whimpered again he knew that it was a nightmare.

He moved over to her quietly. "Kat?" He called out softly, not wanting to startle her from the clutches of whatever dream held her. She didn't respond to his voice so he repeated her name a little louder and gently shook her uninjured shoulder. She shot awake, and pulled away from him with a yelp. She scrambled across the bed, launching herself out of it and pressing her back to the wall opposite him. She was breathing heavily and in the faint light that the moon gave, Dante could tell that her cheeks were wet from tears she must have cried while she slept. She was confused still, not fully aware of where she was.

"Kat? Its Dante." He tried, staying where he was. "You're safe, Kat. I'm here." He told her, offering her a small smile when she met his gaze. Slowly he saw the recognition return to her and she nodded briefly before looking away. Sensing that she wanted to be alone, Dante nodded once before saying, "I'll just be in the next room if you need me. I won't let anything happen to you", he then turned to leave. It was just as he reached the door that he heard her choke back a sob and glanced over his shoulder to see her covering her mouth with her hand as she tried to resist the tears.

He moved to her without hesitation. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, and he wasn't sure if the tears were from her nightmare, or what had happened with Vergil only a matter of days ago. He, himself, was still furious and hurt by what had happened. Vergil had betrayed them, and then had been prepared to kill them both to get what he wanted. Dante had almost killed his own brother and now his twin was gone. Kat had known Vergil more, she was close to him and seemed to admire his every aspect. He couldn't image how she was feeling.

Dante reached Kat and tugged her gently towards him. She resisted for a moment, but he persisted and wrapped an arm around her, pushing his fingers into her short hair. She relaxed then, her hand pressed to his chest and gripping the material of his tank top with a sense of desperation. He stroked her hair and let her cry into his chest, gently leading her back to the bed. He sat down and Kat curled up at his side, leaning into him as her crying steadily calmed down. She was exhausted and shaking, but she still clung to Dante's clothing as if he were her lifeline.

He got up off the bed eventually and held the covers back for her and after a moment she crawled under them. He pulled them back over her and turned to leave when her hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist. He paused, looking at her with a confused frown. He knew that he should leave. His feelings for the human girl had been growing steadily and she was vulnerable right now. Not to mention that such feelings scared him more than any demon could.

He wasn't used to caring about the girls he'd been with. Hell, he'd barely known some of their names. He was a bad person, he was a womaniser and he'd say anything he wanted to get a girl into bed with him. Kat was sweet, innocent and trusting. She was his only friend, and she was the reason that he'd started to care about his life and the lives of those around him. He couldn't risk it, he couldn't hurt her like all those other meaningless girls, not when she meant the world to him.

"Dante..." Kat's voice was soft and quiet, almost timid and Dante watched her with concern. "Don't go." She mumbled softly, looking up at him. He frowned at her in confusion for a moment but then he nodded. She was still scared from her nightmare obviously, his presence in the room would help relax her. He tried to move away to sit on the chair opposite the bed but Kat still held his wrist. She sat up in the bed, watching him closely.

"Its okay, Kat. I'll stay, I'll just be in the chair, okay? You're safe here." Dante said, mistaking her hesitation for fear and found himself surprised when she let out a soft little laugh. He frowned in confusion.

"I meant stay here." Kat mumbled, blushing slightly and patting the bed next to her with her free hand as she still hadn't let go of him. She looked up at him, her gaze slightly defiant. Dante smirked at her, giving her a flirtatious wink.

"Finally decided that you're miserable without me?" Dante teased, sitting on the bed by her. "You certainly took your time to get..." He was saying before Kat interrupted him. She leant forward and brushed her lips to his, shyly and hesitantly at first before she gained her confidence a little and raised her hand to cup his jaw as she kissed him.

In his shock, Dante hesitated in returning her kiss. She had kissed him? That wasn't something that he'd expected at all. It was only as she began to pull away that Dante's shocked brain was kick-started again. He reached up and slipped his hand behind her head, pulling her into him as he claimed her mouth with his own. She moved to him willingly when he pulled her closer, her small body cradled in his lip as he nibbled on her lip and was rewarded by her tongue meeting his.

Kat curled her hands into the fabric of Dante's clothes. She was leaning over his lap and if it wasn't for his strong hold then she'd have fallen onto the floor. Her heart was pounding against her ribs and she knew that it had nothing to do with her fear from her nightmare that still lingered insidiously. She had to bite back on the whine that she almost let slip out when he pulled away and she was met by his teasing smirk.

"Kat..." Dante mumbled, his forehead to hers, meeting her gaze. "Think this through. You're vulnerable right now, Kat. And you're still hurt. Is this really what you want?" He asked softly, kissing her nose. She offered him a small smirk of her own and pulled herself up to kiss him.

"How about I just tell you to stop when I decide I don't what something, Dante?" She said to him softly, and it was seemingly the only encouragement that he needed. She yelped in surprise when he flipped her over onto her back on the bed without any warning, covering her small frame with his body. She giggled as he kissed her along her jaw, moving his mouth to her ear and nibbling on her earlobe gently. He smirked to himself as she gasped, and then sucked on her earlobe which rewarded him with a soft moan from her. She wrapped her leg around his and tugged him closer to her. His kisses trailed down to her neck and she moaned again, closing her eyes and pushing her body into his.

Kat was pleasantly surprised to find out how much he wanted her as she pushed against him. She was easily able to feel how aroused he was through his jeans and she wriggled happily as his hands pushed her top further up her stomach. She giggled again when he groaned softly, feeling her move against him and nipped at her neck with his teeth. She reacted by giving him a gasp and slipping her hands up under his tank top before digging her nails into his skin. She remembered his teasing about how he liked it rough and she grinned to herself, dragging her nails down his back. He groaned deeply and grabbed her hips roughly. "Oh god, Kat." He groaned, pulling her to him and kissing her hard.

Their passion was interrupted by a demonic growl outside and Dante didn't stop himself from cursing as he pulled away. "Fucking mood killers or what?" He muttered, sitting up and his hand going to Ivory as he flashed her a smirk. "Another time, Kat." He said, moving off the bed and using his free hand to open Kat's window as he climbed out and reached for Ebony. "Fucking demons." He muttered as he dropped to the street below. "Hey, fuck nut! Over here." Dante shouted at the group of demons attacking a group of people. It instantly got their attention.

Dante was so focused on killing the demons surrounding him that he didn't see the trio of harpies fly to Kat's window. He was oblivious to the smash of glass and it was only the human scream that broke his concentration. It was a scream that he knew, one he'd heard not so long ago when she had been shot by the SWAT team and his gaze lifted to her window four floors up when he heard the harpy laugh. The other two held Kat in the air, one holding each arm and Dante knew that she must be in agony. Her arm was still healing.

Cursing, Dante put Ivory and Ebony away, slicing through a stygian. "Let her go, you piece of shit!" He all but growled it and it was only a matter of seconds later that he regretted his wording, because the harpies did let go of Kat. Dante dove forward to get to her as she fell, screaming, but something crashed into him and knocked him to the ground. Dante struggled to get to his feet, but there was a heavy weight on him, crushing him and stopping his breathing. He had to get to Kat! She couldn't die like this! "Kat!" He screamed, as if it would help him to get to her.

Suddenly her screams stopped and Dante's stomach sunk. He dreaded looking up, he didn't want to see her fragile little body broken and twisted like some discarded doll. The weight was lifted from him and glancing over his shoulder he say the tyrant move away. That was odd, he wasn't attacking him? Come to think of it, none of the demons behind him were attacking. They were almost bowing.

Dante pushed onto his knees as he turned back to where Kat had fell to see her getting set onto her feet after being caught. He stared over at them as Kat backed away a little, glancing around herself in fear and confusion. Dante got to his feet as Kat spotted him and came running to him, throwing herself into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, but he didn't glance away from her savour.

"Vergil."

His twin grinned back at him. "Hello brother." He said calmly, but Dante was too focused on the stygians that flanked him and the harpies that flew protectively overhead. "You really should take better care of your toys, Dante. They always break so easily." Vergil mocked and Dante shot him a glare. "You were the same as child. Your recklessness always got things broken."

"Kat is not a toy!" Dante snapped, keeping the shaking girl close. Vergil laughed and that noise and the total disregard for Kat pissed him off. "She's a fucking human being, Vergil! You saved her, fought for all of them and convinced me to help you help them!" Dante snapped, stepping in front of Kat but keeping his hand on her arm. It was to both reassure her that she wasn't alone, but also to reassure him that she was there. "She's better than you ever could be with how you think now."

"Think now?" Vergil replied, shaking his head. "Oh Dante. Can't you see? I've always thought this way. Humans are weak, disposable. As I've said, Kat was useful, but at the end of the day Dante, she'll die as easily as the others." Vergil said and the hint of a smirk made Dante tug Kat closer to him and glance down at her for the first time since she had ran to him. She was scared and hurt, but she was also furious.

"You care for her too deeply brother." Vergil continued, grabbing Dante's attention again. "You know that no good can come of it. You're a fool to love her. Come and join me, Dante. All will be forgiven if you do. We all make mistakes, even as sons of Sparda, we can make mistakes. Father let his love and compassion for someone beneath him ruin and exile him, do not let your fate be the same Dante."

"Beneath him? Vergil, she was our mother!" Dante snapped. "Yes, we have demon blood in us, but we also have her blood, good blood. You don't need to do this, Vergil! Just stop it. Stand down." Dante was tempted to beg Vergil not to do this. He couldn't let his brother become another Mundus, and he really didn't want to have to take him down. Not his own twin. There was love and forgiveness in Vergil's eyes, but it died when he realised that Dante wouldn't leave the humans to their fate at his hands.

Vergil raised his hand, flicking it ever so slightly and on command the demons backed off, leaving the area until it was just Dante, Vergil and a still shaking Kat. The twins stared each other down in silence and Kat could feel the tension rolling off of Dante. He didn't want to fight Vergil again, he didn't want to kill his brother, but he was ready to fight if it came to that. She glanced at the other twin and saw nothing of the man that she had once trusted and admired. He'd only caught her to make an example of her. She was breakable. Worthless. Kat was just thankful that Dante didn't believe what Vergil was saying.

"Be careful brother. Whatever it is that you feel for her is a weakness." Vergil said it as though he wasn't planning on exploiting that weakness himself. What Dante knew that Vergil didn't, was that Kat also made him strong. She gave him something to fight for. "This-" Vergil continued, waving his hand at both Kat and Dante. "It will get you both killed, and for you're sake, brother, I hope you don't have to watch her get torn apart."

Dante was about to reply, but Vergil opened a portal with Yamato and disappeared without another word. Dante cursed quietly and then turned to Kat, stepping back to get a good look at her as it started to rain. She was shivering, perhaps the cold, or maybe the shock of just being used as some twisted demonstration. "Kat? Are you hurt?" He asked her softly and she looked up to meet his eyes.

Kat offered him a small smile, tracing her thumb down his face. She had suffered no new injuries after it all, but her injured shoulder not burnt with a vengeance from the way the harpies had held her in the air as if she'd been crucified. "My arm hurts a little more than it had, but I'm okay, Dante. Are you..?"

"I'm fine." Dante said, kissing her on the forehead and brushing back damp strands of her hair. He then wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her tight to him as he angel lifted them back through Kat's broken window. Dante let go of the girl and looked at the glass that littered the floor with a frown. He then turned to give Kat a cocky smirk. "Looks like its my room then." He said with a wink that made Kat laugh despite the night they had just had.

It was impossible to tell how long they'd been safe for, but Vergil had made it clear enough that they at least had tonight. Dante planned on getting as much rest as he could and forcing Kat to do the same before they took a defensive stance and started to prepare.


End file.
